


Maybe It's Jealousy Mixing Up With A Violent Mind

by 5up3r_N3rd



Series: A Young Bike Trilogy [3]
Category: Green Day
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, makeup sex (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: Billie Joe gets jealous when Mike starts hanging out with their new drummer instead of him. What does it mean for their relationship?





	

Everything was going smoothly for Mike and Billie Joe, especially since they had their own place now and their new friend and drummer joined the band. Inarguably, Tre Cool had been their missing piece and their music had finally begun to take off. He also just fit in with the two more than John did, perhaps since he was actually their age unlike the previous drummer. So, 99% of the time when Billie and Mike hung out, Tre was there too.

Billie had to admit this made him a bit jealous. Mike and Tre got along exceptionally well making him feel somewhat left out most of the time. It’s not that he didn’t get along with Tre, hell he considered him a best friend. It’s just Mike even occasionally went over to Tre’s place to have drinks without Billie if he appeared preoccupied. This is when he was left to sit at home bored and lonely as hell until Mike got home, which was happening currently.

He looked to the clock which read 11:47pm and groaned. Mike had been gone for six hours now and what he wouldn’t give to have him back. As soon as that thought ran through his head, the person in question came through the door. No sooner than he had his foot in, Billie snapped, “Where the hell have you been?!” Mike looked at him wide-eyed. “I was over at Tre’s. He needed some help with the faulty wiring at his place again. It’s real fucked up.” He replied.

“Then why do you reek of alcohol?! Huh?!” Billie asked glaring. “Jesus Christ Beej, we had a few drinks, plus I spilt one down the front of my shirt. Chill out.” Mike answered walking right past Billie. “Where are you going? I’m talking to you!” He said following Mike. “Why the hell do you always act like this when I come back from Tre’s?! You act like I’m with him!” Mike replied getting in Billie’s face. “W-well how do I know that?!” He snapped back.

“That’s it! You can stay here by your damn self tonight. I’m going out…” Mike said grabbing a bottle of beer from the fridge. “Going back to Tre’s?” Billie asked cynically. Mike didn’t answer, just simply walked out the door. Billie was left standing in the shitty apartment with tears sliding down his anger-blotched cheeks.

Into the early hours of the night, Billie Joe was curled up on the ratty couch waiting up for Mike. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying so much that he physically couldn’t anymore. It was now 3:08am and worry had consumed him. He decided to call Tre just to make sure Mike was okay.

“Hello?” A male voice answered.

“Tre?” Billie asked not recognizing it since he was groggy with sleep.

“Watcha need man?”

“Yeah… hey is Mike there?

“No dude, he left hours ago.”

Billie didn’t answer, he hung up feeling like a complete ass. Both for accusing Mike of cheating and assuming Mike was going back to Tre’s to spite him. “Shit I gotta go find him.” Billie said to himself slipping on a hoodie before bolting out and down the stairs.

“Mike?! Mikey?!” He called out frantically scanning the area. “Please! I’m sorry!” He yelled as he continued down the street. When he reached the crossroads by the train tracks he spotted Mike sitting on them sipping his beer. “Mike…” He spoke quietly approaching him.

“What do you want Bill?” The other asked taking another swig. “I’m so sorry… There’s no reason I should be jealous. It’s so stupid. You two are my best friends…” Just as Billie replied Tre showed up. “Hey, everything okay? You hung up really fast, figured something was wrong so I was on my way over.” He said looking back and forth between the two.

Billie walked over and hugged him. “Yeah… I’ve just been an asshole. I get kinda jealous when you two do stuff without me. Mike and I had a little argument that’s all.” He admitted. “Bro, I’d never try to come between you two. And it’s cool. Shit happens man.” Tre said smiling “If it’s all good, I’m gonna head back home. It’s late as fuck.”

The two others waved goodbye and Mike stood up wrapping his arms around Billie. “It’s okay babe, come on, let’s get back it’s-“ He cut himself off when a crack of thunder sounded around them. Rain started pouring down and the two musicians took off back to the apartment building.

Upon stumbling back in drenching wet, they laughed their asses off as they stripped down to their boxers. Though those two were still slightly dampened by the rain. The two boys collapsed onto the couch together. Mike’s heavy form on top of Billie who wasn’t complaining. “Well hello there.” He said smiling.

Mike rolled his eyes dramatically earning himself a playful punch to the shoulder. Mike retaliated by pinning Billie to the couch and slipped his tongue into the smaller’s mouth. Billie instinctively wrapped his arms around Mike’s neck pulling him closer and canted his hips up. Mike smiled into the kiss and ground down his hips encouraging Billie to keep moving. “T-take them off.” He stuttered trying to shove Mike’s down with his feet. Mike laughed at his attempts and stood up for a moment stripping out of them before freeing Billie from his.

“That better?” He asked climbing back over him. Billie nodded his head and grabbed Mike’s hand wrapping it around both their cocks. “Want something Beej?” He pried starting to stroke slowly. “Just get on with it please!” Billie answered. Mike smiled kissing Billie’s temple as he started to pick up the pace. Soon the room was filled with huffs and pants as they fogged the nearby window.

Billie was the first to cum spilling over Mike’s hand which had him cumming seconds after coating his hand and Billie’s stomach. He grabbed one of their soaked shirts to clean them up. Mike then grabbed the blanket Billie had used earlier waiting for him to get back and threw it over them snuggling close. “Let’s get some sleep huh? It’s been a long night.” He said, Billie had already passed out beneath him.


End file.
